eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Fordel Mist: Bizarre Bazaar
| levelrange = 115-120| instance = Solo| zdiff = | aquest = | rquest = | flock = | slock = | pmin = 90 minutes| pmax = 3 days| uid = | altname = Fordel Midst: Bizarre Bazarre Solo| }} Notes * Zone from Aurealian Coast using the portal at Walkthrough # Walk into the main room and look to the left - there are a pile of reishi mobs. Kill them. Running around here will be a bazaar rat and/or haven hopper. The bazaar rat and a hopper are all over the zone - pick them up as you see them. They will be important later. # You obtain various trade components by killing and looting mob bodies. Most respawn and you will end up with much more than you need if you are looting everything. These are tradeable to any hawks (all hawks are merchants, and offer the same deals) flying around the zone for rats. #*Reishi stem - Reishi mushroom mobs (do not respawn) #*Mineral conglomerate - Sediment delver mobs #*Shadowy mass - tendrils of shadow mobs #*Cube of Owlbear blubber - owlbear mobs (do not respawn) #*a bizarre trinket - a bazaar merchant's chest (some chests will become aggro mobs. do not respawn) #* Shred of nether - netherbian darkluster mobs. #If you see darkbloom plant mobs, get close and right click to feed them haven hopper. Kill the mob. Loot blackened frog legs. These will be important later. # Trade the first rat to Sammy for Money Bag. # Proceed into the next room to . ##He has a spell called Market Crash that will cause you to fall to the ground. X or /stand to get up. Around 50-ish%, he will create a second version of himself. Kill it to remove the 50% damage reduction buff from him. Loot a ball of yarn from his loot chest. #Go to . Trade the ball of yarn and a rat to him for a 30 Grit Sand Rune and another rat for Key of Articulation. the 30 Grit Sand Rune must be attuned to use. #Go to and move the mannequin to . #Before the fight, clear the area of mobs. Go in your bag to the 30 Grit Sand Rune, attune it, and right click it to auto-consume. Use the key on both mannequins to active . Loot a rough mannequin leg from the chest. #Go to and trade the a rough mannequin leg and a rat for Lucky Horseshoe. #Go to Short Shift Stables and kill at #*Use the Lucky Horseshoe during the fight to remove a stoneskin effect to do more damage. You'll get a detriment (red iirc) in your detriment window that will show when you should use it. #*Periodically, he will emote "A ghostly carrier is antsy." Look for a clicky horse, and quick-click it until it says it is soothed. This step can be ignored if damage is good enough, but will result in the horse becoming aggro eventually. # Go back to the main room. There is a red NPC mob there. Clear the entire area from the column on the left, over to the hallway to the stable, and around the hut with . When it's fully cleared, go hail . Trade Lucky Horseshoe and Money Bag for Bazaar Trade Agreement. She tricked you! #Take the Bizarre Trade Agreement to . Trade the Bizarre Trade Agreement and 2 rats for Cat's Eye Agate. Attune the Cat's Eye Agate. #* VERY IMPORTANT: Hotbar or make a macro to use the Cat's Eye Agate quickly. DO NOT SPEND TIME LOOKING FOR IT AFTER THE FIGHT STARTS. PLAN AHEAD. #*During the fight, she will cast Monopoly of Souls. If the spell is completed, it's a scripted kill. Use the Cat's Eye Agate to interrupt her casting. She has an emote, "I trade in souls." when she is casting this spell. #*Also, she will cast Trade Route on a player. You will have a detriment that looks like the gathering goblin in your detriment window. This is a large stoneskin which requires you hunting 5 banners to remove. They spawn one right after the next, and you must follow them and click them. They are dark, and a bit hard to see, but are fairly close to each other. They can take different paths each time, so be prepared to look around for them. #**VERY IMPORTANT: SHE WILL SOMETIMES CAST MONOPOLY OF SOULS WHILE YOU ARE LOOKING FOR THE BANNERS. It is best to re-target her while you look from one to the next to catch her cast. IT IS MORE IMPORTANT TO INTERRUPT THE MONOPOLY OF SOULS THAN TO REMOVE THE STONESKIN. # Loot Bazaar Trade Agreement From the loot chest. This allows you to trade with # Look around for . She wanders the zone, track is helpful. Buy one of everything from her with rats and blackened frog legs. #*9 Lives - Single use, until cancelled charm. On death, heals caster for 25% Max Health & stuns Caster. #*Cat's Paw - 20 charge charm. Launches you into the air. #*Chase the Cat - Charm allows quick teleportation to in case of need later. #*Lucky Horseshoe - Used to purchase Upgraded Lucky Horseshoe #*Money Bag - function unknown. #*Spirit of the Cat - Shapechanges caster into cat with movement speed increase. #*Upgraded 30 Grit Sand Rune - upgrade of previous charm. #*Upgraded Lucky Horseshoe -upgrade of previous charm. #Go to and use Spirit of the Cat to get past and . #Talk to and buy Paludal Catnip for one rat. #*PREPARATION FOR THE NEXT NAMED IS HIGHLY ADVISED. #**Find the Upgraded 30 Grit Sand Rune, attune to use, and right click it to auto-consume. #**Hotbar or Macro use-ability the Upgraded Lucky Horseshoe. Attune to use. #**Hotbar or Macro use-ability the Cat's Eye Agate. Attune to use. #**Hotbar or Macro use-ability Paludal Catnip. Attune to use. #Use the 9 Lives Charm before engaging. # is a complex fight, and a conglomeration of all previous Named fights. He has a knockback and it is advisable to pull him against the wall. If, during the fight, you are knocked into a pit, use the 20 charge Cat's Paw to launch out of the hole. #*During the fight, he will emote "The public scorns you, outsider!" and cast a spell "Public Scorn". This is a noxious detriment that you must use Paludal Catnip to dispel. #* He will also say, "What's a soul to ye?" and cast a spell "Soul Espionage". Use the Cat's Eye Agate to interrupt him. Failure to interrupt this casting is death. #*He will cast a stoneskin that appears as a blue and purple icon in your detriment window. Use the Upgraded Lucky Horseshoe to dispel. #**IMPORTANT NOTE - HE WILL SOMETIMES CAST PUBLIC SCORN RIGHT BEFORE SOUL ESPIONAGE. THE NOXIOUS DETRIMENT MUST BE CLEARED OFF TO USE THE CAT'S EYE AGATE TO INTERRUPT SOUL ESPIONAGE.